goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Helps Lawson Escape Mental People's Home, Feeds Tina to the Crocodiles, Does an Arson Attack on Mental People's Home and Gets Grounded
At the park, Gelman was upset. Gelman: Oh dear. Tina betrayed Lawson and put him in Mental People's Home after Anastasia escaped. What shall I do? I know. I will break into Mental People's Home and help Lawson escape from it, feed Tina to the crocodiles and then do an arson attack on her Mental People's Home. Hahahahahahahaha! But first, I will grab my dad's sparkler. Gelman went off to the garage to fetch his dad's sparkler, and then he entered the garage, and he found his dad's sparkler. Gelman: OK, now to get the gasoline. Gelman grabbed the gasoline and went outside and went off to Mental People's Home. Then Gelman reached Mental People's Home and he entered it. He went off to find Lawson's room, he followed the hallway and then he found a room where Lawson was kept. Lawson: Oh hi, Gelman! Am I glad to see you? Gelman: Yes, I've come to help you escape Lawson. Lawson: Thank you. But what about the other inmates? Gelman: Don't worry, I'll break them out of the rooms. So Gelman began to break the inmates out of the rooms, and then he finished breaking the inmates out of the rooms. Lawson: Thank, Gelman! Now I can go home in peace. Can you distract Tina? Gelman: Don't worry, I will feed her to the crocodiles and then burn her place down. Lawson: That's a good idea! It will end her tyranny for good. So Lawson went away, and Gelman went off to find Tina, and then he found Tina in her office. Tina: Gelman, what are you doing in my office? Gelman: I've come to feed you to the crocodiles because you betrayed Lawson by sending him there. I'm going to feed you to the crocodiles. Tina was horrified. Tina: Nononononononononononono! Please don't feed me to the crocodiles! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! Now come with me right now! Gelman picked up Tina and took her away. She took her out of Mental People's Home and carried her on the way to the zoo. Then he reached the zoo, and then he came to the crocodile pit. Gelman: Time to say goodbye, Tina! Lunchtime, crocs! Gelman dropped Tina into the crocodile pit. Tina fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Tina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Tina landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Tina, and Tina started screaming as she was being eaten alive. Tina: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for being the worst user ever! Now it's time to burn her Mental People's Home down! Gelman went back to Mental People's Home, and then he came back to Mental People's Home. Gelman: OK, here goes nothing. Time to do an arson attack on Mental People's Home. Gelman put gaosline into the ground and around Mental Peoples Home, then picked up the sparkler from his pocket, and threw it to Mental People's Home and started a huge blaze. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mental People's Home is on fire now! Hahahahaha! Then Gelman ran away from the burning place laughing. Then Mental People's Home starting burning to the ground. (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back home, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you help Lawson escape from Mental People's Home, feed Tina to the crocodile pit and do an arson attack on Mental People's Home?! Why did you do that? Huh? You know it's very naughty! Gelman: Because Tina betrayed Lawson and put him in Mental People's Home for placing Anastasia in Mental People's Home. So that's why I have to help him escape and I have to teach Tina a lesson. Gelman's dad: You know you should have done that, young man! Now Tina's friends react to Tina's death because of you. And Mental People's Home is out of business because of you. That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for eight days! Go to your room now! Gelman went to his room, crying, Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Eric as Lawson Kimberly as Tina Simon as Gelman's dad Scary voice as Gelman's dad's angry voice Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff